Life After Germany
by x3Pinkie
Summary: PostMovie. Edward and Alphonse have returned home, to find quiet life hard to handle. EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

I know I never finished Thunderstorm. I apologize. I just.. Don't like that story anymore. I can write a LOT better then that, and I didn't really have ANY idea where to go with it. I meant it to not be very long, but it started to get boring, so, I'm sorry, but it's abandoned.

So here's a new one... I hope its good enough. Will be a long one-shot, methinks. But I might change my mind if I get bored one day, who knows.

Post movie, though some things might be different. I plan to HOPEFULLY stick close to the anime, but I might add some manga things in there, or just, go off. I'm used to writing more AU fanficts, anyway. EdxWin

Ed and Win- 20

Al- 16

Sorry if it flips around to much, as in who's perspective it's in. I hope I didn't make it TOO confusing, but yes, it changes from Ed's to Winry's and vice versa.

---

Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, still couldn't imagine why he had gone through so much, yet still found the thin strip of bright light slipping through the gap in his curtains so annoying. Groaning, he turned in his bed, only to find he was now lying on a knot in the mattress. Groaning again, he sighed, realizing he most likely wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Holding his head in annoyance, he peaks open his eyes, blinking at the white ceiling above him.

He and Al had returned from Munich just a couple months ago. How it had happened was still a blur sometimes to Ed, unless he found himself thinking on it really hard. But that had only happened twice since he had returned. Once to explain to the military what had happened, and the other to Winry. He preferred not to give Munich much thought- it hurt his head to think about it.

He sat up, blinking again, trying to get his eyes used to the shifting light of dawn. He looked to the clock. 7:30 AM. He pushed the covers off of his middle, and he got off the bed to get some clothes on. From downstairs, he could hear Winry and Al's voices, along with the metal clanking of the breakfast they were making. Edward grinned to himself, as he loved the sound of Alphonse talking without a metal case around his body.

After putting on a simple black tang top and pants, he headed downstairs, messing with his hair, unsure if he should put it in a ponytail or braid. Holding the tie in his mouth, he gave a slight wave to Winry and Al as he got down the staircase, sitting on a chair by Al, who smiled brightly at him. Winry turned around, and she, too, smiled.

"Good morning Edward!" She called from the kitchen brightly, turning back around to tend to the simple, yet extremely home-like meal of bacon and eggs. Edward pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and smiled back to Al.

"Good morning" He said back, and peered outside. When they had arrived back home, Winry had informed them of two very unfortunate deaths. First was the death of Pinako Rockbell, the woman who had taken care of them as long as he could remember. The second Winry had said happened only about a month after Pinako's. And that was the death of Den. Winry had said he died of health complications with his leg, but Ed and Al both agreed that it probably wasn't true. Most likely it was just old age, and Winry blamed herself.

With a pang of guilt, Ed looked to the kitchen. They had left her. Selfishly? Most likely. She had been alone for Pinako's and Den's death, and then alone for the months afterwards. Al looked over at Edward sadly, his brow furrowing.

"Ed... I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault; you went back like you knew you had to. And I couldn't have just abandoned you! I know you're sad for Winry, but she's strong, and you know she is. She's just glad we're back" He said sympathetically, and though it was still a hard thing to admit, Edward nodded.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop me from feeling bad" He said dismissively, especially weary when Winry came out with their breakfast. They both smiled and thanked her, and as she went to go clean up (she had eaten before hand) she hesitated.

"Edward..." She started softly, and both brothers turned to look at her. "I agree with Al. It's not your fault" And with that, she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Damn." Ed muttered. He had hoped she hadn't of heard him, though he knew she already knew how he felt about all this. He hadn't said anything to HER, but she knew. For some reason, Ed had a hard time talking to Winry about what had happened to both him AND her during their time apart. He told her when he returned what had happened, but nothing more sense. He had barely even talked to AL about it, though Al was a little easier to talk to then Winry.

Winry felt the same. She told herself that she wouldn't wait for them. And yet, every night she had stayed up almost an hour more then usual, just looking out the window silently. She managed to never cry as she sat there, but that didn't stop her from crying when she never saw them approaching. One day, just a couple days before her death, Pinako sat there and waited with her. Winry looked at her, but she didn't say anything. She just looked ahead with her stern eyes, and Winry had sworn she saw a tear sliding down Pinako's cheek.

Then two days later, Pinako went to sleep and never woke up. Winry was broken- she couldn't understand why every one around her kept leaving. She had cried for three days straight, and then got into a stage where she couldn't cry anymore, all she could do was pull herself up. She had to be strong. For herself, for Pinako, for Al, and for Ed. When Den died, she closed the shop. She hid in her room, and got terribly thin. She just didn'tget it. She thought she was dreaming when she heard their voices downstairs, then footsteps coming into her room.

But she wasn't dreaming, and in her doorway were the two brothers she thought she would never see again. Her mouth felt dry, and would cry if there were any tears left in her body. The three stood staring at each other for quite awhile, before Winry picked herself up from her bed, and flung her arms around the two boys. (She could hardly say they were boys anymore, but it was too weird to call them _men_...)

Al hugged her back right away, but she was all too shocked to feel Edwards arm snake around her waist. She nestled in between the two boys, and smiled as they just stood there and held each other for what seemed like forever, yet when they broke apart didn't seem like long enough. Edwards arm rested on her waist for an extra moment, and he looked at her as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind and dropped his hand.

Winry snapped out of thinking of that day as she continued cleaning the dishes. She didn't hear any talking from outside the kitchen, so just sighed and continued cleaning. She was happy they were back, but now life seemed a little too picture-perfect, and she was getting edgy. Most of the time she just worked on automail while they read, but she hadn't had many customers lately, and she was SURE they were running out of books. What was going to happen now?

Back out in the dining room, Ed and Al ate their breakfasts silently; Al looked at Ed, while Ed just looked at his food. It was good, as always, but his thoughts drifted in the same way of Winry's. What now? What were he and Al going to do, now that they were back home? He knew Al wanted to stay here, and secretly, he did, too. But like he had said to Al during there quest for the philosophers stone, he always got fidgety when nothing was happening.

He sighed, and put his fork down. Al watched him sadly as he got up and headed into the kitchen. He didn't like to see his brother like this, like he was helpless to find something to do. Al shook his head, and smiled at Edward.

"Hey brother, you should go visit everyone..." Ed winced. It used to be that he would only have to bring one bouquet of flowers; he hated the fact that he now had to bring two. Sighing, he nodded to Al.

"Why don't you come along?" Ed asked Al curiously. Al never went to visit the grave even when they were traveling before. Ed never asked before, but now felt his curiosity peaking. Al looked down. "I have... and I did" Al said firmly.

Ed was confused by this statement, but didn't inquire Alphonse any further. He looked to the kitchen and Al knew of the silent question he was asking himself. Al also looked to the kitchen, standing up, and walking in. Ed furrowed his brow, and almost looked surprised when Winry appeared at the kitchen door a minute later. She nodded to him, and walked out the door. He looked to Al, who nodded at him, also. How was it that Al could always manage to know his thoughts?

He grabbed his jacket from the chair it was resting on, and threw it over his shoulders, following Winry outside. They stayed silent for a long time, walking down the road that lead into town. Winry had since stopped caring for the garden they used to have, so the flowers had wilted and died long ago. So they headed into town to get flowers. They entered the shop and back out again, still remaining in silence. Only when they were nearing the graves, did one of them speak.

"I knew she was old... but I could never imagine her... she just seemed so strong all the time, even right before she..." Winry could bring herself to say the word death, and she forcefully held back tears as Edward looked at her sadly. He didn't know what to say to her, but he felt exactly the same. Pinako's death was... strange. Winry was right when she said that Pinako seemed even too strong for death. Edward looked to the cold grey sky, watching the clouds shift around in their positions.

They laid down the flowers next to the graves, and stood watching them as the wind blew their hair around their faces. Edward squatted down in front of Pinako and Den's grave (They were right next to each other, so shared a headstone). He looked at the gravestone for a second, before smiling. "Old lady Pinako... too bad we cant have name-calling wars anymore. You were one of the only people shorter then me..."

Winry looked at him sadly, and noticed for the first time as he stood back up that he was the same height as her. He hadn't grown taller then her, but she noticed that when she looked into his eyes, he was looking straight back into hers in a leveled manner. Her breath caught in her throat and they both blushed and looked away. Winry hadn't noticed she'd been staring.

She had noticed after Edward had come back the first time, when Al was still 13 and in their world, when she hugged him that he had blushed, and she enjoyed hugging him way more then she used to. Ever since they had come home, she found her thoughts lingering on Edward more then they should have been. Alphonse had noticed, and even had stated innocently one night that she looked at Edward differently then she did him. She had blushed and denied it, that she loved both of them the same, but Alphonse smiled and shook his head.

After that, Winry didn't know what to think. Did she really like Edward like that? It seemed almost impossible for her- she had always thought of him as a brother, a best friend... right? But the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Al was right. But she would always shake away the thought and pay no more mind do it.

They stood for a couple minutes longer before Winry muttered something about lunch, and they headed home. When they got home, Al was no where to be found. Ed looked around and saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear brother and Winry,_

_Because I'm sure you guys didn't_

_go shopping when you were out,_

_I went to go shopping, in hopes for_

_food in the future. See you in a bit._

_-Al_

Ed put the note down and went into the kitchen, where he laughed as he saw Winry pouting at the cabinet. "I don't have many ingredients for lunch... so is a simple sandwich okay?" Ed smiled and nodded.

"Al went into town to get food. And yes, that's fine" Ed looked in the fridge, frowning. "Why is there only milk in here?"

Winry smirked. "It's not my fault you drank all the other liquids in the house and didn't go shopping for more" She teased. "You'll just have to drink mil-"

"HELL no" He protested loudly. "I'm not drinking it, its disgusting" Winry sighed and shook her head. It was no use arguing with him.

"Well you'll just go thirsty then" She said, smirking. And she almost laughed out loud when she passed him and saw the pouting look he was giving her.

---------

Okay, so, I decided to make it a multi-chaptered fic, though its probably only going to go one or two more chapters. I want to be able to finish my fanfictions xD

So yeah. This one is just a simple, laid-back kind of fic, so don't expect big fights or anything. Like I said, this is probably only going to go one or two more chapters.

Trala PLEASE RxR 3

Till next time

-Pinkie


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter two. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, I have to say I like this story the best out of the many I've written, and the two I've uploaded X3 I hope you guys continue to REVIEW and enjoy my fanfic.

The song used later in this chapter is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt

Life After Germany-

---

As the day progressed, both Edward and Winry got suspicious, seeing as Al had been gone a longer time then both of them had originally thought. Winry had moved back into the work room, fiddling with different mechanical things, not even knowing what she was creating.

Edward had followed her back, just to sit on the couch and switch around between dozing, reading, and looking at Winry. He was very amused at the fact she could tinker with things and not even know ahead of time what she was making. He, though it surprised himself, actually got bored of reading after awhile.

He turned to Winry again. "So, do you think we should alert a search party or what...?" He said in an amused voice.

"For who, Nii-san?" Edward and Winry looked over to the door to see Al's arms full of bags, and his face flushed. He walked down the couple stairs they had to enter the room and set the bags down on the couch next to Edward.

But neither Ed's nor Winry's attention was on the groceries. In the doorway was a young girl, around the same age as Al, maybe younger. She had dark brown eyes and black hair, and a kind face. Winry automatically recognized her as their old friend Nellie's sister. It was common fact that Ed, Al, and Winry grew up together, but Nellie was another friend of there's, a year older then Ed and Winry. Winry had met her little sister before, but hadn't seen her for quiet some time.

"Kit! Hello!" Winry beamed, and then suddenly looked confused as the girl winced.

"Please don't call me that anymore. Nellie does it as an insult now. Kathryn? Is that okay?" She looked to Winry carefully. Winry smiled, Kathryn had always looked up to herself and Nellie when they were little- she guessed it hadn't changed.

"It'd fine. Its great to see you again, how are you?" Winry smiled at the girl, almost forgetting that the two boys were still in the room. Kathryn smiled and gave a soft reply of 'fine' before stepping down and going over to Al, who Winry remembered she had never met. She looked between them.

Al, seeing the unasked question, answered hurriedly. "Well, see, she was shopping with Nellie, and Nellie recognized me and we started to talk. Nellie was busy tonight, so Kathryn is going to stay here. Is that okay? I know its not polite to just invite people over-"

Winry smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you've made a new friend Alphonse" Al blushed, and nodded. He looked to the groceries and he and Kathryn started to take them upstairs. Winry smirked.

"I never would've thought of Al and Kathryn together... if Nellie hadn't gotten into a relationship last year, I always imagined Al with HER..." She muttered to herself, laughing slightly and looking to the entrance Al and Kathryn left through with the groceries. Ed looked at Winry and blinked.

"What are you talking about? What does Nellie's relationship have to do with Al?" He looked at her confused. Winry looked at him bemused.

"Al obviously has a crush on Kathryn! Are you that blind?" Winry laughed as Ed shook his head in denial. Boys.

Later that night, Winry entered the kitchen to make dinner. Ed, Al, and Kathryn were in the living room, catching up and getting to know each other. If it had been anybody besides Edward, they would've noticed Al glancing at Kathryn every once in awhile with a blush, but of coarse Edward didn't notice.

"Dinner!" Winry called from the kitchen, and they all went into the dining room to eat. Ed looked to Al, who was sitting across from him. His face had been flushed all day since he came back, and he kept stuttering his words. Edward wondered briefly if he was sick, but the thought left his mind as Winry entered with food.

The dinner was mostly just small talk about Resembool and Central, and all the little happenings in each town. The three were surprised to find out that Kathryn knew a lot more about Central day life then they did. Of coarse, she DID live more in the city then they did.

After dinner, Kathryn offered to help Winry with dishes, leaving the two boys and two girls to talk amongst themselves. Winry smiled at Kathryn.

"So... do you like Al?" She said bluntly, grinning as the small girl blushed and dropped the wet rag she was holding. She turned bright red, and looked at Winry defiantly.

"Well... do YOU like Ed?" She demanded, looking straight into Winry's eyes. Winry looked at the girl, a frown pulling at her features. Great. She had to think about this topic, again. She had thought about it a lot, and she had to give herself an honest answer of yes, she did. But what was the feeling, really? She couldn't tell if it was just the kind of love you felt for friends, or something more. But then again, she did know the answer. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Ignoring Kathryn's accusing eyes, she worked on the dishes quietly to herself. Besides, even if she DID have feelings for Edward, they would never be returned.

"Nii-san... how do you feel about Winry?" Alphonse questioned quietly out on the couch were the two brothers were sitting. Edward looked up at Al, raising a brow.

"What do you mean, Al? She's my best fr-"

"Don't, Ed. I mean really. You can't tell me you have no feelings more then friendship towards Winry" Al said, his eyes boring into Edwards. Edward sighed, and looked at the armrest of the chair.

"What's it matter to you, Al?" He replied gruffly, still staring at the chair arm. Al scowled at him.

"Because we're HOME, Edward! We're home from 19 or 20 years of being away... even if you couldn't before, this is the time you think about what you're going to do with your life, and damned if I don't know you want Winry in it!" Al said furiously, looking at Edward accusingly. Ed's eyes grew wide, and he stared at Al in shock, but it lasted only for a second before his sullen face came back, and he looked away.

"What the hell do you know about it?"

"You're so stubborn, brother!" Al exclaimed exasperatedly, flailing his arms in exaggeration. "Why cant you admit it to yourself that maybe you can love someone besides me and mom!" Al said angrily. He never remembered being this mad at his brother before, even when he thought his memories were fake. Why WAS he getting so upset? He just guessed it was because he knew Ed was to stubborn to admit something like this unless confronted.

"FINE!" Ed yelled, standing up. "I like her! What does it prove?" He demanded Al, but his face drained as he saw Al looking over his shoulder, smirking. Ed whipped around, paling even further when he saw Kathryn and Winry standing at the doorway. Kathryn was laughing silently, looking up at Winry, who was bright red and looking at Edward in shock.

"Edward...?" She asked quietly, and Ed winced. 'Damn it...' Winry looked hurt, and suddenly Edward was confused. Winry looked at him as if he had hurt her, and he felt a pang of pure loathing towards himself, and he didn't even know what he'd done. Winry looked down, and went upstairs. All three looked at each other confused.

Kathryn looked at Edward, eyebrows raised. "Well, -I- knew you were talking about her." She said, before shrugging and going back into the kitchen. Edward looked to Al, who just glared at him and pointed to the stairs. Ed looked at him pitifully, and headed up the stair case, where he sat by her door for about a half an hour, just indulging in his thoughts and trying to find words to say to her.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

Ed knocked on Winry's door, and put his ear to the door. He just heard her breathing. He knocked again, and opened the door, walking in to find her in a very light sleep on her bed. He sighed, and walked over to the bed, kneeling by the side of her face.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

He brushed the bangs back from her face, and she opened one eye to look at him sadly. She jumped slightly, and sat up, staring down at Edward. He sighed, and stood up, now sitting on the bed by her, both remaining silent.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

"So.. Winry. There's this girl, see. I've liked her for awhile, but never had the courage to say anything" He said softly. Winry gasped, and felt like crying. Why was he telling her these things?

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

"I was afraid, which knowing my life is not something I feel all that often, because when I thought of my life without her, I would hurt. More then I'd ever hurt before. So when we were stuck in Germany... well, I think you could imagine how I felt" Winry stayed silent, and sniffed, gathering the blankets in her fists, letting the tears slide silently down her cheeks.

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

"So, we came back. It was a dream come true. I thought that I had been given a second chance, and I was going to use it. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman, Winry. I really do" He said softly, looking down at his hands, and then over to her, where he reached out with his human hand to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

"Do you know who I'm talking about, Winry?" He asked even quieter then before, and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't kid yourself into thinking this is anybody but this one person. I couldn't dream of liking a girl as much as I like this girl." He said, and as she started to cry again, he gently placed his hand over hers, and intertwined fingers.

Winry hiccupped.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

He looked from their linked hands into her eyes. "I meant everything I said, you know." And with that he kissed her softly and Winry felt happier then she had ever felt before. The fact that when she had left the living room they were talking about Kathryn and when she entered again, Edward had vaguely said 'I like her' made her think... but now she felt foolish, because all along she guessed she had known without realizing it.

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

As he broke the kiss, he moved his head to whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful, Winry"

**Fin**

**---**

Yeah, two chapters. Short, I know. But I like it anyway xD I just don't trust myself with longer fictions, cause I'm always worried I wont finish them, like I did with Thunderstorm. I don't know yet if I'm completely abandoning that one yet... I might just end it with a couple more chapters or something, I don't know. Depends how fast or slowly I get ideas for a new fic.

PLEASE review 3 it makes me feel special inside.

Lots of love

-Pinkie


End file.
